


Potatoes

by Kass



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chanukah, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chanukah drabble, set during some other, happier, winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written as a kind of Chanukah gift for House fandom at large. Set during some other winter season, happier for Wilson and for House than S3 is panning out to be so far...

House dropped the McDonald's bag on Wilson's desk. "Here."

Wilson pushed it aside, not wanting smudges on his charts, but curiosity got the better of him.

The bag was full of hashbrowns.

"For me?" Wilson couldn't decide whether to be amused or annoyed by whatever game House was playing. "You shouldn't have."

"They're fried in oil. It was the best I could do."

Oh, House. "Happy Chanukah to you too."

House poked him with his cane. "Don't say I never give you anything."

"I wouldn't," Wilson assured him, withdrawing a latke-equivalent from its little paper envelope with a smile.


End file.
